In audio technologies, for ease of analysis, abrupt start (abrupt start) and/or abrupt stop (abrupt stop) of a voice signal in this specification indicate/indicates two types of situations: One situation is that abrupt stop and abrupt start occur in a pair in a same section of a voice segment and last for a relatively short time, and is referred to as abrupt interruption for short in the context. For example, in a talking process, a loss of a part of information in the middle of a segment of voice signals may cause abrupt interruption. The other situation is that abrupt start occurs alone or abrupt stop occurs alone, and is referred to as abrupt start or abrupt stop for short in the context. For example, abrupt start of a voice signal occurs when talking starts or abrupt stop of a voice signal occurs when talking stops. In the following, an abrupt exception of a voice signal may include one of abrupt interruption, abrupt start, and abrupt stop of a voice signal.
The abrupt exception of a voice signal is mainly caused by a packet loss and VAD erroneous determination in a signal processing process and may cause damage to semantics (semantic) and syntax (syntactic) of the voice signal after the voice signal is restored. Because the semantics and the syntax are relevant to language content (language content), compared with a non-native language examinee, a native language examinee is affected more greatly by abrupt start or abrupt stop of a voice signal. When an existing voice quality assessment model is used to assess quality of a voice signal, generally, language content is not analyzed, and therefore, an impact of the abrupt exception of a voice signal on acoustic quality cannot be reflected. To address this problem, in addition to a basic assessment model, it is required that an abrupt exception of a voice signal can be detected, so that quality assessment is performed on an individual abrupt exception of a voice signal that occurs in all voice signals.
In the prior art, accuracy in detecting an abrupt exception of a voice signal is relatively low.